mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cage Warriors
Cage Warriors Fighting Championship or CWFC is a UK owned and operated promoter of Mixed Martial Arts Events, Fighter Management & Training. The name Cage Warriors was conceived in 2001 and brought into life as an event for MMA Fighters to compete in an 8 sided cage in 2002. Cage Warriors was one of the first exponents of the sport and has to date staged over 33 events. The term Cage Fighting is now laregly unused as the sport grows in popularity and is now promoted as MMA. Unlike USA and most other countries, in the UK the sport governs itself with no regulatory body or the benefit of licensing legislation. A brief history of MMA Mixed Martial Arts or MMA is a full contact Combat sport in which a wide variety of fighting techniques are used, including striking and Grappling. Modern mixed martial arts tournaments as a popular phenomenon emerged in 1993 and were based on the concept of pitting different fighting styles against each other in competition with minimal rules in place, in an attempt to determine which system would be more effective in a real, unregulated combat situation. In the late 1990s and early 2000s, mixed martial arts events implemented additional rules for the safety of the athletes and to promote acceptance of the sport, while maintaining as much of the original no-holds-barred concept as possible. Since these changes, the sport has grown rapidly setting new pay-per-view records. The history of the modern MMA event can be traced to the Gracie family's Vale Tudo martial arts tournaments in Brazil starting in the 1920s and early mixed martial arts matches hosted by Antonio Inoki in Japan in the 1970s. The fighting concept of combining various combat disciplines gained popularity in the late 1960s and early 1970s with the emergence of Bruce Lee and his theories of mixing various martial art styles. The sport gained international exposure and widespread publicity in the United States in 1993, when Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu fighter Royce Gracie dominated the Ultimate Fighting Championship, sparking a revolution in the martial arts, while in Japan the continued interest in the sport resulted in the creation of the PRIDE Fighting Championships in 1997. Cage Warriors & MMA Today Basing its rules and regulations upon the Nevada State Athletic Commission, Cage Warriors has provided a platform for many of the current MMA athletes now competing internationally, and lists a who's who of MMA names in its current Champion roster. Since 2002, MMA has exploded in the USA and across the world with a typical event being staged on aggregate once weekly somewhere in the UK. Promotions such as Cage Rage, FX3, Cage Gladiators & Ultimate Warrior Challenge are now being televised to mainstream satellite and digital channels. The larger names such as UFC are also present in the UK and have dominated the media since 2007 with their large venue events such as the O2 Arena. Cage Warriors stages on average 6 events per year in the UK and is part of the World Wide Cage Network (WWCN) dedicated to global promotion of MMA and sharing fighter talent. Current Cage Warriors Champions External links *Cage Warriors official website Category:Promotions and organizations Category:European promotions